This study proposes to examine the mechanisms by which HIV increases cyclooxygenase (COX) and decreases 5-lipoxygenase (5-LO) metabolism in 1) monocytes (PBM) 2) alveolar macrophages (AM). The specific aims are to: 1) compare COX and 5-LO metabolism and expression of COX, and 5-LO enzymes in autologous AM and PBM from healthy HIV+ subjects as compared to normal subjects. This will be examined in 2 groups of varying severity as evidenced by the CD4+ T lymphocyte cell count; 2) determine the level of eicosanoids in bronchoalveolar lavage fluid from the HIV+.